


Not in Front of the Duck!

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [46]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: After a long hard day in the field there’s really nothing better than relaxing in hot bath with your best friend…
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Not in Front of the Duck!

I pushed open the door to my apartment and stepped inside, closing it behind me with a reassuring click. Leaning my head back against the wood for a moment I took a deep breath of home. As rough days went this had been right up there with the worst of them. More blood and death and decay than anyone should have to see in 24 hours. I needed to unwind, to cleanse myself body and mind of the day’s filth. I pushed myself forward and headed for my room to undress. To rid myself of the clothes that were a noxious reminder of the day. 

Stripped down to my boxers I padded through to the bathroom and started the taps running. All too often all I had time for was a quick shower, tonight I planned to indulge in a long, hot, deep soak. It would relieve my aching body and calm my mind. I opened the cabinet and took out a bottle from the back. It wasn’t only women that liked a good bubble bath. Of course this wasn’t a girly, flowery, concoction. This one matched my cologne; the cologne I knew was his favourite.

I tipped a good third of the bottle into the steaming water and watched as the froth rapidly formed into floating icebergs of glittering foam. Then I went for the rest of the ingredients for my therapeutic wallow.

I turned off the taps, tested the water, perfect, hot enough to tingle but not to scald. It would stay comfortably warm for quite some time. I shed my boxers and stepped in slowly sinking until the foamy surface reached halfway up my ribs. I leaned back closing my eyes, breathing in the spicy scent of the water, bliss.

After a few minutes of letting the warmth seep through my aching bones I reached over to the table I had positioned beside the bathtub. It held a wine bucket full of ice, from which protruded the tops of two beer bottles, a box of bitter chocolate truffles dusted in cocoa, my i-pod, and a copy of Akaashi’s latest book. There would have been a cigar but I had decided to give those up and, despite trying to profess it was my choice for the sake of my health, deep inside I knew it was because he disapproved and I would do anything to make him happy.

I popped one of the truffles in my mouth and flipped the top off of one of the bottles, ready to drink, plugged in my i-pod, setting it to a suitably loud rock ballad, then picked up the book and opened it at the marked page. I let out a long breath and settled down to read, Heaven.

I felt the draught first of all, I turned my head and there he was leaning against the doorframe smiling like the cat that got the cream. Snatching the earplugs from my ears that had clearly prevented me hearing his arrival I glared at him. He might be the man of my dreams and the sexiest thing I had ever seen on two legs but this was still my bathroom and a guy has to have some privacy, right? “This is the second time you’ve invaded my bathroom Akaashi, didn’t you see enough last time?” I said trying to sound suitably offended.

He had the grace to turn a little pink, “I did knock Bokuto san but you obviously couldn’t hear me.”

“Why are you here Akaashi, if we had another case they’d call me first.” Actually I realised as I said it that I’d left my phone in the bedroom and it was quite possible they had tried to call me.

“It’s not a case; I just wanted to see you.”

“Well you’re certainly doing that Akaashi. What about?”

“It’s not important, I’ll go.”

“Oh no you don’t, if it was important enough to burst into my bathroom, you can come clean and tell me.”

“I thought you were the one coming clean?” he chuckled.

“I was trying to, after today I needed to relax. What about you, do you want a beer?” I motioned toward the ice bucket. 

“No I’ve already had a glass of wine.” He tilted his head to one side. “I never realised you were such a voluptuary Bokuto san,” he said, surveying the contents of my table and the bath full of bubbles with a grin.

“Hey, I like a good soak sometimes, and it’s good for my back. At least these aren’t girly bubbles.” I retorted blowing a handful in his direction. “There’s no crime in pampering yourself sometimes.”

He batted them aside. “Not at all, and you deserve it. But I’ve found that there is one thing even better than pampering yourself Bokuto san.” He crossed over to the bath and I was grateful for the longevity of the bubbles, they were still preserving my dignity.

“What’s that Akaashi?”

He knelt down and trailed his fingers through the foam, watching them. “Having somebody else pamper you.” With that he reached for a loofah and soap.

“What are you doing?”

“Just lean forwards Bokuto san.”

I complied and felt the soapy roughness on my back as he scrubbed in circular patterns across all those hard to reach areas. God it felt so good and without realising it I let out a deep groan of delight.

“You see. I’m right.”

“You usually are Akaashi.” I confessed, closing my eyes as he worked his magic loofah around my shoulders and down each arm leaving my skin tingling in its wake.

He began to work his way across my chest creeping lower and lower with each stroke.

“Akaashi”

He stopped, a guilty look flashing across his face for a second. “Yes?”

“You still haven’t told me why you’re here.”

“Oh.”

“Well?”

“I wanted to ask you something.” His voice sounded uncharacteristically nervous and I was intrigued.

“Go ahead.”

“I’d like to be able to do this on a regular basis.”

My tired brain tried to make sense of his convoluted thought processes and the result stunned me. “Regular, as if we were a couple?”

“Yes, Bokuto san I’d like to give us a try, if the offer is still on the table?”

“Why Akaashi?” I had to ask, I had to know that he wasn’t going to trample my heart into the dust a second time. The pain of that last rejection was still raw.

“I turned you down because I was scared that I couldn’t be what you needed, that I couldn’t love you the way you deserve, that I would eventually break your heart. But I have realised that in trying to protect you from myself I was breaking both our hearts. When I understood that, I also understood that the reason my heart was breaking was because I love you Bokuto san. I may not be able to guarantee that love for thirty, forty or fifty years but I can promise to try, if that is enough?”

I turned and wrapped my wet arms around him, crushing him against my soapy chest.

“Of course it’s enough Akaashi, it’s more than enough. I don’t need any more than whatever you can give me, I never have. I fell in love with you just as you are; I never needed you to change, ever.”

He pressed his lips to mine and they were as soft and sweet as I remembered. I drank in the taste of him like a dying man in the desert who finds an oasis and realises he is going to live. Suddenly he pulled back and stood up tugging off his wet shirt and stripping off his other clothes.

“Akaashi?” God he was gorgeous.

“I’m wet already I might as well get in, there’s plenty of room.” He lifted one slender leg into the water.

“Just a minute Akaashi.”

He gave me a worried look. I just grinned and fished my rubber Duckie out from his nest of bubbles. I placed him on the shelf, facing the wall.

“There, now you can get in, we wouldn’t want to be accused of corrupting a minor eh Akaashi?”

“Did you have something in mind that would do that?”

“Several things,” I said, helping him settle between my thighs where he could hardly miss the signs.

“Oh good,” he murmured, “I was hoping you’d say that.”


End file.
